


eyes on fire

by amoralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, idk rough sex kinda, my promt from sam was ' a quickie'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoralec/pseuds/amoralec
Summary: Magnus gets Alec wound up in the middle of a Downworlder meeting





	eyes on fire

The heated discussion between Luke and Raphael about how best to alien the werewolves and vampires after some recent discourse started becoming white noise to Alec the moment Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s thigh, just shy from being tight enough to elicit a vocal reaction from him. 

He’d tried to stay on topic and nod where it was appropriate, but soon found himself zeroing in on the glass of blood near Raphael. His attention was solely on the thumb currently grazing the inside seam of his jeans and the man sat smiley smugly beside him. 

Perhaps having Magnus sit beside him in these Downworlder meetings wasn’t in his best interests. 

“Alec?” Luke’s voice drifts back and lifts him from his spell. 

“Sorry, yes. I think what would be in the best interests is-”

His words die in his throat when Magnus places the palm of his hand directly onto the bulge in his jeans. His fingernails scratch at the wooden table in an effort to stop himself from moaning. He looks around to see the questioning looks on everyone’s faces, obviously Magnus is smirking like he’s in on a private joke. 

“if we all took a recess and regather once we cool down.” Alec took his leave, pushing his chair back forcefully, feeling Magnus’ grip fall away. He storms away, pulling his shirt as low as it’ll go. 

He briefly hears Magnus excusing himself to, but he carries on walking until he finds himself in his office. He starts pacing back and forth, taking in deep breaths in an effort to try and relax himself. 

When the door opens and closes, he’s undeniably relieved it’s Magnus. 

It takes all of five seconds of brief unspoken communication before their bodies and lips collide. Magnus wastes no time in licking into his open mouth and tugging on Alec’s bottom lip. Magnus pushes him backwards until his back is slammed into the door. He grabs onto both of Alec’s hands and lifts them above his head, holding onto them both in one hand pinning him against the door. He uses the other to start unbuckling Alec’s belt, leaving it hanging open as he unzips his flies. 

Magnus drops hips lips to the deflect rune adorning Alec’s neck, mouthing and nipping at it. Magnus drops the hand that had been holding Alec’s arms up and yanks down his jeans and boxers until they were resting just above his knees. He hisses at the lessened pressure on his dick, bucking his hips up silently begging for Magnus to touch him. Instead, Magnus coats his body back onto his again, feeling his cock line up with Magnus’ still clothed one as Magnus goes back to biting his neck. 

“We have ten minutes before they know something’s up.” Alec gasps, his voice low. 

“I’ll only need seven.” Magnus replied, before turning Alec by his shoulders and pushing him back against the door. He hears Magnus undoing his own belt and flies and then the clatter as they drop to the ground. 

Magnus then wordlessly enters two lubed fingers into his entrance, using the other hand to pull his head back by his hair. Alec’s doesn’t know whether to moan or whine at the pain from Magnus’ unrelenting grip on his hair, in the end he does a bit of both as Magnus starts to twist and open his fingers, pushing them in and out at a rapid pace. 

“Fuck.” Alec mutters into the air, his hands trying to find grip on the door. 

“You have no idea how hard it was to watch you sit there and squirm, Alexander.” Magnus enters three fingers this time, working up to the relentless pace again. 

“Didn’t think it’d take you that long to call for a break, you’ve got more will power than I thought, angel.” Alec moans loudly when Magnus twists his fingers upwards and brushes against his prostate, nibbling and the skin behind his ear as he whispers about how good he looks pushed up against the door to his office, where anyone could walk in. 

“Please, Magnus.” Alec whispers. 

“You can beg louder angel, no one’s here to hear you now.” Alec momentarily spares a thought to the fact that that isn’t completely true, anyone passing the corridor wouldn’t have to guess twice about what was happening on the other side of the door. But Alec’s brain isn’t necessarily cooperating with him right now. 

“Please, please, please.” Alec chokes it out like a prayer and Magnus swears before removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. Alec doesn’t waste time before pushing into him, and working himself back onto him. 

“Impatient, angel.” Alec doesn’t speak, doesn’t try to deny it. He’s desperate by this point. Magnus meets his every thrust back, quickly getting faster and harder. It’s soon so quick Alec can’t meet the pace anymore, so Magnus roughly pushes him further down the door, his back bending, both hands on the door to attempt to keep his balance. Magnus grabs him by the hips roughly slamming into him, every time hitting his prostate dead on. 

Magnus prises one hand off his hips and weaves it back in his hair, pulling tightly. Alec hisses and moans loudly after, feeling sweat dripping from his forehead. 

“Come for me sweetheart, they’re going to know and come looking for you soon.” Magnus wraps a hand around his dick tugging him off once, twice before he was coming. His legs start to give out but Magnus wraps his arm around his chest, lifting him so his back meets Magnus’ chest. Magnus carries on until he also finishes, never slowing the snap of his hips. 

They’re both breathing deeply, inhaling all the air they could muster. 

“Guess I only needed five.”


End file.
